Harry Potter: And A Spinner's Tale
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Harry Potter is not a normal boy, from a young age he could tell stories with such detail and imagery that he often would find himself lost in these stories. When he comes to Hogwarts he finds out he is what is known as a Spinner, and with Y'ffre guidance he might have to find himself weaving the tale of whispers in the darkness and of a boy destined for the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story will be a crossover of Elder Scrolls and Harry Potter. However, it will only be with the Daedra and Aedra as well as the other Gods or Goddesses of Elder Scrolls. And Harry Potter's life talking with them or resisting their temptations.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ELDER SCROLLS

This story will have several things in it.

1 – Bashing on Dumbledore, Weaslyes, and Hermione. Except for Charlie, Bill, and the Twins as yes they will be following their own religions. (I am not a huge fan of the people in the book, and feel in this they wouldn't believe Harry or wish for him to follow the old religions.)

2 – The religion Harry will be following will be the Green Pact and Y'ffre. With a bit of exceptions from around the Second Era, in which 'feasting on his enemies' will not be used all the time. Reason being is because in most of my own personal playthroughs I have come to love the Bosmer characters and in Elder Scrolls Online my favorite area is Valenwood in the main quest of the Dominion. Just personal preference.

3 – While Harry himself will not have pointy ears of large eyes, he will have a bit of Bosmer blood in him from a long line of family.

4 – While I am not knowledgeable on most of the lore I will be turning to you, the fans of many Elder Scroll games, for a bit of insight. The Internet can only explain so much, but I am slowly doing my research. Some things, however, will be bent in order to fit into this story. So, if I get anything wrong, PM me, or leave a critiquing comment, and explain where I messed up and how to fix it. **!FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND/OR REPORTED!** I will not take someone being mean for the sake of being mean.

Thus, let's start the tale.

-0-0-0-0-0-

" _But Y'ffre took the Ooze and ordered it. First, she told of the Green, the forest and all the plant life in it. She gave the Green the power to shape itself as it willed, for it was her first tale. The Elves were Y'ffre's second tale. As Y'ffre spun the story, the Elves took the form they have today. Y'ffre gave them the power to tell stories, but warned them against trying to shape themselves or the Green. Shifting and the destruction of the forest were forbidden. Instead, Y'ffre commended the Wood Elves to the Green, so that they might ask the Green to provide them with shelter and a safe passage, and as long as they respected the Green, it would obey."_ **– The Ooze: A Fable**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*Private Drive: Number# 4 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs'*

Harry Potter was not a normal child, that much is what he knew to be a fact in the darkness under the stairs. A normal child would learn to read a story to see in their minds eye the tale being told. However, Harry Potter, often could tell tales of Elves in a forest that he called Valenwood. His stories would dance before his green eyes in the darkness of the cupboard he called his room.

From a young age, Mister Potter had seen and heard these tales being whispered into his ear as he worked in the gardens during the spring and summer days. The dreams of creatures with skin and faces of many colors and shapes. Telling him of the rise and fall of empires, magic, and gods alike. In truth, it was his comfort in the darkness that also whispered of dark things.

It was on one of these summer days, that the now eleven-year-old Harry Potter would work to make the flowers and green grow.

' _So long as you nurture and ask the green to grow, it will provide for you.'_ The voice spoke gently in his mind, like a mother's voice.

Harry found the voice to be correct almost always as he would get the flowers to bloom when they were supposed to. For the animals to never clip them off, and for the soil in the fall to be ready for another planting. By asking the green to grow, in return they would bloom.

He found this chore to be his favorite, even in the hot sun it was somehow home to him. His green eyes seemed to shine as he carefully planted the seeds, and water them with care. He got up after finishing the job, and left inside to cook the next meal.

' _These humans do not know of what you do. What's to come will give you freedom. And through my help, you shall find your story to be told.'_ She spoke in his mind. _'The stories to be told are just the past, and they will shape your future.'_

Harry smiled at his as he turned and stirred the beef stew as his uncle Vernon yelled at him to hurry up. He was making his cousins favorite food, as he would be left the scraps of meat. Y'ffre, as the voice called herself, would often rant in his mind about humans and the treatment of the children. In the time he's known her, she had become a mother to him. Making sure he always had enough to last him and helped him to remember the stories told him.

' _Child, a letter had come for you, hide it well from the ones you call family, soon one shall come for you.'_ She told him as Harry went to check the mail, carefully looking through the letters, he hid one addressed to him and took the others to his uncle. Going about his movements, he finished making dinner, and was sent back to his cupboard as the party for Dudley started.

Harry, in the darkness, turned on the only light and gazed at the letter. 'How do they know I live under the stairs?" he asked Y'ffre in the darkness.

She sighed softly, _'They do not, for only magic knows you are here.'_ She said sadly, Harry nodded to that as he opened the letter and read softly to himself.

' _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you; you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Harry found himself smiling, a way of escaping this place. "Hogwarts, what will it be like?" he asked curiously.

' _From the tales I have seen, it will be an adventure for you child.'_ She chuckled softly. _'The letter claims you must leave by August, in that time I shall help guide you to where you need to go.'_ Y'ffre promised him.

He smiled at that saying some soft thanks as the noise of the party all but was soft mummers. His reply would come later, once he finds a way to leave this place. "Y'ffre?" he asked softly, "Why did I have to stay here?" he asked her.

' _It seems one who see himself above others like myself placed you here on the idea that magic shall protect you.'_ She scoffed, ' _You would be safer with the Orcs than here.'_ She said in some anger.

"Will I ever be free of this place?" he asked in worry as he felt something like the warmth of the sun around him.

' _You shall, I promise you that.'_ Y'ffre said firmly to him. Nodding slowly, Harry smiled as he soaked up the warmth and carefully drifted off the sleep with dreams of a school being built on a lake and four Arch Mages who stood strong in the coming storms.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry walked down the streets beside a large man, who Y'ffre told him was Half Giant. In the time he got his letter, things went downhill. Unable to reply their house was stormed with letter. Leaving to the flee remotely and only to be found by a man named Hagrid.

Now, here he was in a place called Diagon Ally, his eyes gazed around at the sights and sounds. But found the lack of fresh air to be a bit off putting, to which Y'ffre put in her two cents and said it smelled almost to the plains of oblivion also.

As they walked Hagrid pointed out all the places, Harry almost couldn't take it all in. The stories this place might have to tell him. If walls could talk was an expression he took quite literally. Carefully making their way to a large white building, Harry stared in wonder at what was called Gringotts.

Reading the poem on the side of the door Harry found it to ring with truths and the tale of a would be thief under the ground. Y'ffre, who had taken up the side lines on this, came forward.

' _Bow to the guards, it's only polite.'_ She said to him as Harry nodded inwardly and bowed to the guards at the doors. Their shock looks puzzled him, until they bowed back and he walked in quickly to catch up to Hagrid who went on ahead. Well why didn't he bow? Like Y'ffre said it's only polite to be nice to those who take care of your money.

' _Show you confidence, but don't be arrogant, greet them as I tell you.'_ She told him calmly as Harry walked up to the nearest teller.

"Greetings Sharpclaw, may you gold flow." He said in a formal tone as the teller looked down at the boy with wide eyes for a moment, then composed himself.

"And may you enemies tremble before you." He said back, "What may I do for you today young Spinner?" he asked curiously.

Harry looked at him, "My name is Harry Potter, and I seek my heritage and money for school." He said calmly looking at the other, careful not to smile and show his teeth as Y'ffre told him. Goblins were a blood line of the Orcs, and almost went by the same customs they did.

Sharpclaw nodded to this with a smile at him, "Very well, Spinner, if you would follow me and your," He looked at Hagrid, "helper can wait here." Knowing not to argue, Hagrid nodded handing Harry his key under the watchful eye of the goblin as he followed another called Griphook.

Harry walked with him down to the carts and too a room after a rather bumpy ride, to which Harry found to be rather fun, where a bowl and paper sat. "Just give yourself a cut on the hand, do not worry it won't hurt, and let it drop into the bowl. From there we shall learn of your heritage.

Nodding, Harry took up the wooden hold knife and carefully cut his palm as blood dropped into the bowl and his cut healed over. He watched in awe as words formed on the page beside it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Name: Harrison James Potter**

 **Blood:**

 **Potter (By Blood) 100%**

 **Black (By Heir) 100%**

 **Pervell (By Blood) 100%**

 **Gryffindor (By Blood) 100%**

 **Slytherin (By Conquest) 100%**

 **Bosmer (By Blood) 20%**

 **David/Evans (By Blood) 100%**

 **Vaults**

 **Vault three Gryffindor's Personal Vault**

 **Vault Two Slytherin's Personal Vault**

 **Potter Family Vault**

 **Black Family Vault**

 **Potter Fortune Vault**

 **Black Fortune Vault**

 **David's Vault(s)**

 **Pervell Vault(s)**

 **Abilities:**

 **Bosmer Call (Unblocked)**

 **Y'ffre's Strength (Unblocked)**

 **Spinner (Unblocked)**

 **Pasalmouth (Blocked) 50%**

 **Mage Sense (Blocked) 100%**

 **Forest Magic (Blocked) 60%**

 **Learning (Blocked) 70%**

 **Mind Magic (Blocked) 80%**

 **Magical Core (Blocked) 60%**

 **Magic/Potions:**

 **Compulsion – Albus Dumbledor**

 **Loyalty – Albus Dumbledor**

 **Love Potion – (Unknown will take in two years.)**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry stared at the parchment as Y'ffre chuckled. ' _Seems I chose the right champion, only thing to do now is to get these blocks off and potions as well as the dark magic on you.'_ She said planning to herself.

Griphook looked at the wizard beside him, there hadn't been a Spinner in over a decade. Not since the founding of Hogwarts have there been a Champion of Y'ffre.

"Young Champion." He spoke softly, "Allow me to get Ragnork to have a top healer remove these holds on you. We the Goblin Nation shall help you with Y'ffre's will."

Though the Goblin's follow another God, they knew well that he would wish to them to help this young Spinner.

Harry could only nod numbly as he followed them, having the paper be taken with them was proof. He could help but wonder if this is what Y'ffre meant when she said they'd find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, I am trying hard to not make Harry overpowered, he has some abilities that are rare, like mage sense and a strong magical core. But, he's not super power house of politics. As for some who like the idea of Harry being a metamorphmagus, keep in mind he's not Black by blood in this story.

Also, I feel everyone has a bit of natural mind magic, but Dumbledore wanted to keep him weak on purpose. Forest Magic is a given, as if a few other things from Y'ffre.

Now, the whole thing of the Evan's being the David's. Well, Harry had to get his Bosmer blood from somewhere, thus his mother side. I change the name because I was mostly bored.

The two houses are a given, he defeated Voldie and James in most books was a Gryffindor by blood.

So, Harry in this will be normal but strong in a sense he has to take time to learn to control his new gifts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **ATTENTION!**

Seems I am having trouble on what house Harry should be in. One commented to me that they think the Puff's. However, I am undecided. What do you think the house should be. Leave a comment or PM me your vote and, If you want, a reason why.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _"By the blood we consume, by the hills and vales we protect, let the spirit of the Silvenar and the body of the Green Lady become as one. Before Y'ffre and those gathered for this celebration, and those that came before and will come after, be joined."_ — **Spinner Dothriel (Elder Scrolls Online)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry skipped out of the halls of Gringotts with new found energy. He felt so open a free, like he could breath for the first time in ages. Since getting the blocks and potions out of his system, he felt a spark of energy that connected him to the ground like the roots of a tree. He could see and feel the wind around him, the magic in the air, the Spirit of Y'ffre as she called it. Harry found a new sense of excitement as he new explored the ally with Hagrid.

' _I'd suggest we get your robes first Harry, now, seeing as you have much money to spare you can get leather robes so not wear the forest.'_ She told him as Harry nodded to that, he remembers the rules set up to him by Y'ffre. The 'Green Pact' as she called it.

Walking into the place needed the women smiled him, "Hello dear, Hogwarts too?" she asked as Harry gave a timid nod.

"Yes Miss, I was wondering if instead of cotton I could get something like thin leather, or a type of animal material." He said softly.

She blinked at that, "I suppose," she said, "but why would you want that?" she asked as she got Harry on the stole and began to measure him.

"It's part of my belief miss." He said to her as she smiled with a nod of understanding and went to getting everything ready.

Beside Harry, a boy with blonde hair was just finishing up. _'Be careful Harry, I smell evil magic on him.'_ Y'ffre hissed softly. Harry gave a faint nod as he waited to be done until the boy spoke up.

"Hogwarts too, huh?" he asked in a very airy tone, like how he envisioned the Altmer speaking. Harry only nodded to him. "My father says I'm going to be in Slytherin, it'd be crime for me not to go anywhere else."

Harry frowned, he knew of the houses, but what makes this boy so sure of himself? He knew of arrogance to be a mans downfall, but he also knew of Daedra who also who easily fooled men and mer into doing plenty of horrible things.

Before Harry could replay, the boy was already leaving as he watched him go quietly. As quick as he had walked in, the quicker he was out with his order of robes. Next on his list was a trunk, to put them in.

'There are charms we can put on it, I'd suggest something to make you feel at home. Perhaps with an indoor greenhouse?' Y'ffre talked away about ideas as Harry smile, he was thinking a trunk with a few things to make it home would be nice. Though it'd cost a lot, he needed to have it.

It was a simple trunk with the needed charms to make it easier, lightweight, with six compartments, one for school things, clothing, a greenhouse like area, study area, library, and one empty compartment for whatever he'd want it to be. Not too costly, but enough to seem fair.

Putting his robes and other clothing he got, so not to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs, he went to get his books with Hagrid. Taking in strides what he'd need, and a few of Y'ffre's suggestions here and there, the books came to about a few hundred gallons. Not too much at least for what he was getting.

After all was said and done, though he didn't like the thought of harvesting is own ingredients for potions, all he needed left was a wand.

"Well you want Ollivanders, their ain't no place better." Hagrid told him as Harry blinked looking at the very old shop as Hagrid left to take care of something. With a sigh, Harry carefully opened the door of the blacken shop. His eyes gazed around at all the boxes, the feeling of magic was high in the air as the woods of the wands each wanted to start their own story with him.

Harry turned to the sound of someone walking as a man with beady eyes and wispy white hair smiled at him knowingly. "Hello, Mister Potter." He said getting off the latter as he walked over to some boxes. "I was wondering when the Mother of the Forest would lead you here." He claimed, "Do not fret, I use only reclaimed wood from fallen or dead trees and branches." He smiled as he pulled out a box.

"Here we are." He said, "Yew wood, very firm." Harry took the wand, but quickly it was pulled away, "Perhaps not."

Harry watched him go back for another, "No matter, the wand choses the wizard after all, and we will find a match for you." He smiled at Harry kindly as he pulled out another box.

"Birch wood, very swishy, strong with charms." He said as he handed it to Harry, then took it away with a frown.

"Seems not the one for you," he hummed and walked to the main back and frowned. "I wonder." He looked back at Harry and pulled out a gray wand and carefully handed it to Harry.

Yellow and green sparks flew from the tip in a strange dance as the wood warmed in his hand. Ollivander cheered happily, "I should have known that one was calling to you." He said.

Harry looked at the man, "What do you mean sir?" he asked curiously.

"You see," he said softly, "Ash wands are as stubborn as they come, they do not sway from their true master or beliefs. But never see them fall to arrogance." He told the boy. "As for the core, many say that Springers do not exist, but I find the roots in yours say otherwise. Your strong and kind hearted to the forest beings around you, Mister Potter, and I know you won't be easily pulled away from that."

Harry stared at him as he nodded slowly as he looked at his wand for a long moment, as though it was fragile. "I'd take good care of this wand, for you may find it to be your friend in the coming storm." Ollivander told him as Harry got him a wand holster and care kit.

With this weighting on his mind, he left to find Hagrid. Who, had bought him a present for his birthday. "Happy Birthday!" he said as Harry stared in awe of the beautiful white bird staring back at him.

Carefully, he took her out of the cage as she flew onto his shoulder and nuzzled him. "Thank you!" he said to Hagrid with enthusiasm. Naming his new friend Hedwig, as he petted her soft feathers.

' _She seems to like you.'_ Y'ffre smiled at this as Harry nodded walking with Hagrid to go board the train today. With a smile of his own he walked down the train station, he was given his ticket and like that Hagrid was gone. ' _What a strange person he is, guess he doesn't think before he does.'_ Y'ffre hummed as Harry nodded following his mage sense to get to Platform 9 ¾.


End file.
